NINJAGO:REVAMPED
by BudderThunderPancakes
Summary: A made up story containing content that takes place after episode 34 of rebooted, except Zane, the titanium ninja, is alive. Lloyd's mother, Misako is expecting a baby, and Lloyd has to play the role of Daddy. But Pythor wants the infant for his own reasons... Lame summary :P Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The announcement

Misako's pov

I'm getting REALLY TIRED OF THIS! I've been stuck inside with the stomach flu for…a month now?

Ugh. This is getting REALLY ANNOYING!

The door opens, and standing there is Lloyd.

"Hey, Mom. Feeling any better?" he asks.

I glare at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry Mom; I didn't mean to make you mad…"

I stood up off the bed and hugged him. "I'm sorry Lloyd…it's not your fault."

He looks up at me with those golden eyes of his. I remember when they were green like mine, when he was just a tiny infant. I gently played with his hair. "I love you, my son," I say. He smiles. "Love you too."

Suddenly Jay goes flying past the door.

Lloyd's pov

"Jay?! Are you okay?" I ask, offering him my hand. He stands up and glares at Cole.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he yells and runs and tackles Cole.

Cole yells, "TRY ME LIGHTNING MOUTH!" **(a/n this was a hard name to come up with {not!} :D )**

After about 15 minutes Cole is on top of Jay, and Jay has a grimace etched on his face.

"T-That all- y-y-ou got?" he wheezes. He winced when Cole put pressure on his left arm.

"COLE! JAY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I yell, unable to hold back and let them figure it out by themselves. I yank Cole off of Jay and gingerly lift him up. He softly groaned in pain.

"KAI!" I shout. "Yeah?" he answers. "Get some medical stuff, Jay got hurt!"

Kai's pov

Oh man. This fighting over Nya thing has to stop. Jay is not as strongly built for fighting hand to hand combat as Cole is. He's gotten hurt five times now!

I stare at Jay's bruised blood covered figure. Poor Jay. I wrap his arm up in gauze and give him some painkillers.

Jay whimpered in his sleep. I don't blame him. Cole always wins, and Jay did have Nya first. She_ was_ his girlfriend. But Cole is apparently Nya's perfect match, so that doesn't help matters.

What is a brother to do?

Jay's pov

Everything hurts. The painkillers did some help, but it didn't heal my broken heart. I'm ready to give up Nya just so Cole stops hurting me.

If only Lloyd had feelings for her too…Cole would target him and not me…allowing me to heal fully.

But Lloyd wants to stay single for the rest of his life, I have to find another girl, and Cole gets Nya all to himself.

That's it. I'm leaving as soon as possible. With or without a girlfriend.

Cole's pov

Oh man that felt good. Five times in a row. You'd think Jay could take a hint.

But apparently he's not going down without a fight.

He's such a baby! He whimpered when I put the littlest bit of pressure on his arm.

Nya's waaaayyyy better off without him.

Nya's pov

Oh, poor Jay. He must be in a world of hurt. He'll be devastated when I tell him I chose Cole. Not because of his fighting skills or anything, but because of his personality.

Jay…I'm sorry…

Lloyd's pov(that night)

I wake up to the sound of creaking floorboards.

"Jay?" I whisper. "Is that you?"

He gasps. "Lloyd? You're awake?"

I nod. He has his personal belongings in his bag. I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Jay clenches his teeth. "I'm leaving the monastery…possibly forever."

"But why? Don't you like it here?"

He looks at me with anger in his eyes. "Not anymore." He shoves me aside with his good arm.

I follow him out the gate. "Jay, you won't survive on your own. You're hurt. Let me come with you."

He looks at me in surprise. "You do realize we're never coming back."

I nod. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Runaways

Misako's pov (5 months later)

Ugh. The news is horrible. I'm pregnant. This is the weirdest news I have ever gotten.

I mean, I'm too old to care for a newborn! I don't think I could be a parent again. Lloyd was hard enough, and I was much younger then!

Jay's pov

Ugh. Lloyd wants us to leave after Misako's baby is born. Nine. Months. That ladies and gentlemen is a long time to wait.

Lloyd's pov

UGH! SO MANY UGH's from people!

But I guess Jay and Mom have reasons. Jay's getting beat up and Mom's having a baby at 52. Who knew?

But I just want to make sure Jay is somewhat healed and that the baby arrives safely. Is that too much to ask? APPARENTLY SINCE EVERYONE'S MAD AT ME AND SAYING 'UGH!'

Good gravy, guys.

Get it together.

Garmadon's pov

Oh my skeletons in the underworld Misako's pregnant!

Did I seriously just say that? I did.

I can't be a parent again! What if…if…I don't know…wait a second…

How do I know the baby's mine?

What if…it's…Wu's or something?

That would be extremely awkward, just saying.

Garmadon out. Peace.

**And…yeah! So this series was a shot in the dark, but it's not bad, but it's not that good either! :D So I tried. Hope you're happy. Not to quote SkydoesMinecraft, but ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM?!**

**I am a bit crazy at times. XD So please review and (if you can) enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 no title, but 3 1/2 months later

Misako's pov

OH MY STARS THE PAIN!

I forgot how much this hurts!

Okay…it's over…yay.

Aww…she's cute. Alexa…that has a ring to it. Lloyd's good at picking out names. But I can't keep her. I'm sorry Alex…I'll have to give you up to-

"Mom?" Lloyd asks suddenly. "Are you okay?"

I looked into his eyes. I shook my head. "I don't think I can take care of her."

He holds out his hands for Alexandra and I lay the little bundle in his arms.

"I can take care of her," Lloyd offers.

Lloyd's pov

Well, if mom can't, who will? I guess I have to.

Not that I'm complaining. Alex is cute. I would love to keep her, the little angel.

"Okay, if you think you're up to it," Misako finally accepts. I smile and say, "I'm ready."

But I'm silently partying in my head.

Jay's pov

There is no way he can run from the monastery and take care of an infant.

But he is the green ninja, so…whatever, if he's up to the challenge, so be it.

Lloyd's pov (that night)

"Ready, Jay?" I call. "Ready," he answers.

I mount my horse with Alexa strapped to my back. She's not going anywhere.

Jay mounts his horse and we gallop off into the night.

**The next day…**

I woke up to Alexa putting her hand on my chest. "Da?"

I smile. "Well, good morning, princess." I create a butterfly out of golden power and blow it towards her.

She giggles with delight and reaches toward it. It flies onto her hand and she cooed with glee.

I whip up the pancake batter recipe and start making pancakes for Jay and I.

Five minutes later he wakes up as I start preparing bacon.

"Is that…bacon?" he asks. I laugh and toss him a piece.

We eat in silence until Alexa breaks the silence with "Jay!"

Jay falls off the log he was sitting on. "WHAT THE-"

I laugh my head off. "I guess she got her brother's smarts, am I right?"

He glares at me. "Don't even."

Kai's pov

That's odd. Jay hasn't come down for breakfast yet. We even made his favorite, bacon and pancakes.

"Hey, Zane?" I call up the stairs. "Yes?" he answers.

"Is Jay in his room? He hasn't come down for breakfast yet."

"No. According to my infrared scanner, Jay has not been in his room since nine o'clock last night."

I looked at everyone else. Lloyd was missing too. Which means so was Alexa.

I gulped. "Do you think something happened to them?"

Zane replied from outside, "The horses are gone too;I believe they left the monastery last night, and they took their stuff with them."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

**Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews on my stories! I know you were expecting a bit more dramaticness in this story, but I'm good at the story itself, not the writing process. Sorry if you get confused. :3 but it's a work in progress. I don't know how many chapters I plan on, it depends on where the story takes meh! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Three months later…**

**(No one's pov)**

"So we've been out here for months now?" Jay brought up.

"Yep. Three months, 2 weeks and 3 days."

Alexa started to fuss and Lloyd picked her up and gave her a bottle of formula. She quieted down.

Lloyd looked over at jay and laughed. "You might do this too, someday, you realize that, right?"

Jay laughs. "I realized."

Lloyd set Alexa down on the grass and she crawled over by Jay.

"Jay?" she asked, holding her arms out.

Jay reached down and picked Alexa up. "Hi, cutie."

She smiled and grabbed onto Jay's kimono.

"Awwwww…" Lloyd sarcastically said.

"Don't you even start with the aw's!" Jay yelled. He set Alexa down.

Suddenly the horses started to panic. Lloyd rushed over to calm them down.

But when he did, he saw Pythor with the remaining nindroids.

(Lloyd's pov)

Alexa! I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see," Pythor said cunningly.

"Pythor," Jay hissed. "What do you want?!"

"Well, you see, now that the Overlord is gone, who will take care of the nindroids? I do! Who will try to take over Ninjago? I will! And who will destroy everything you love? I, Pythor P. Chumsworth."

I hugged Alexa tightly. There was no way Pythor would get his slimy hands on her.

"ATTACK!" Pythor yelled.

The nindroids started coming like a tidal wave. I ran, with Jay right behind me.

"We can't out run nindroids! We'll get tired before they do!"

Jay grimaced. "Goodbye, friend. It was good knowing you."

I glared at him. "Not the time to joke around!"

Alexa looked at Jay, then back at me. I had an idea.

"Jay! I have an idea!"

"What?!"

"Take Alexa. Then run to the mountain that the original monastery was at. I'll…catch up later."

I passed Alexa to Jay and turned the other way. The nindroids followed me and only General Kryptor and Pythor followed Jay.

I led them to a cliff above the ocean and dived off.

(Jay's pov)

Uh-oh. There are still people around. I better go faster.

But I'm so tired…I can't…uh.

I fainted.

(Alexa's pov)** {A/N I had to! She's too dang cute :3}**

There's a white snake in front of me. He sure looks funny! Hey, look! It's Jay!

Why is he in chains?

And where's Daddy?

"Hello, little one," the white snake hissed.

"Klora," I said, meaning 'Hello'.

"'Klora?'" a robot asked. "What does it mean by that?"

"Badyunewi kayo moiling," I replied, meaning 'I'm a baby I can't talk right!'

The white snake shook his head. "She's not the one, Kryptor, she can't be. She doesn't have any power signatures whatsoever. We tried. I guess she'll just have to be killed."

Killed?! No way am I getting killed! I clamped my gums on the white snake's hand. Hard.

"YEOW!" he yelled, allowing me to crawl over to Jay and break his chains. He ruffles my hair and we run.

**Later…**

I looked out at the dark swirling water in the distance. Then I looked down. The cool, salty sea water felt good after dealing with the snake. I saw a figure in the distance.

It was…

"DADDY!" I yell, reaching out for him. He smiles and runs towards me. I hug him. He's all wet, but I don't care. I'm just glad he's back!

Jay sneaks up behind us and drapes a long strand of seaweed on Daddy's hair. Daddy whips around and throws it at Jay. I laugh.

{Lloyd's pov (that night)}

I snuggle up Alexa close to me. She yawns and shuts her eyes. She's so cute when she's asleep.

I sigh. I wonder what she is thinking…I feel bad knowing that she has no one to call 'mommy'. That's what I get for staying single.

An arrow whizzes past me and lodges itself into a tree. I leap up, looking around. Arrows don't shoot themselves.

A figure steps towards me. They remove their hood, revealing…Aria. A girl I used to know and love. I remember the first time I asked her out, in second grade. Our first of six dates.

"Lloyd?" she asks.

(Aria's pov)

Wow. Lloyd looks a lot different than last time. His hair is wavier, he's a bit more muscular, and…is that an…infant? He has a daughter?

"H-hey, Aria," he stutters. I giggle. "Still don't know how to talk to girls, huh? How did you talk to your wife?"

He looks at me funny. "Wife? I'm not married."

I point to the baby. "Then who's this?"

Lloyd face palms. He said, "This is my little sister, Alexa, but my parents asked if I could play the role of 'daddy' until she's older."

I nodded. "I understand. But, you weren't exactly in contact all these years…where were you?"

He took my hand in his and sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, Ari. Being a ninja isn't easy…"

I gasped. "You're a ninja? Wow, I didn't know…I'm sorry…"

He smiled. "For what?"

I kissed him on the lips. "For not trying to find you myself."

The little baby squirmed and said, "Daddy?"

Lloyd picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Aria, this is Alexa. Alexa, this is-"

"Mommy?" Alexa asked.

I was on the verge of tears.

Lloyd's face was wet. "Only if…" he turned to me, "you, Ari, will marry me."

I squealed with delight. "Yes yes yes!"

We collapsed on the ground, Alexa in between us.

**Okay…what the nunchucks did I write? Random baby/parent/marriage/random-Jay-in-the-background-doing-who-knows-what fluff. Odd. I mean, who goes on a date in second grade?! And who proposes to a girl he dated over a decade ago?! WTN?!**

**This story needs mental therapy. I need mental therapy. SkydoesMinecraft needs mental therapy. Heck, who doesn't out of the people I know?! Shuriken. This is shuriken. Funny story; I didn't know how to spell 'shuriken' at first so I spelled it 'schuricem' That's close, right?**

**Speaking of random, I made up swear word replacements…**

**WTN?! What the nunchucks?!**

**OMG Oh my gi (ninja outfit)**

**You scythe hole! **

**Shuriken!**

**I don't know…should I do the other text phrases?**

**YTB! You're the blue! (referring to jay)**

**JK Just katana.**

**TTYK talk to your katana.**

**I have issues. Let's just leave it at that. :D I might use these in my stories…maybe.**

**I'm sorry some of the pov's are short…and I can't figure out the line breaks…:P I'm new at this…:|**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nya adjusted Aria's tiara. **(A/n I rhymed!) **She looked like someone doused her in white and sparkles.

Aria stared at the frilly dress. "Uh, I don't know, it's kind of frilly for my taste."

Nya sighed. "Aria, this is the last dress in the store. You sure are picky."

Aria huffed. "No one has the kind of dress I'm thinking of."

Nya asked, "What _are_ you looking for?

Aria's pov

"Something floor-length, maybe not white, and not so frilly!"

Lloyd's pov

Nya sent me a text saying what kind of dress Aria was looking for. I got to work.

**Later…**

Aria walked down the hall to where I was. She knocked on the door and I went in front of the dress I just finished.

"Lloyd?" she asked. "What are you hiding?"

I stepped to the side, revealing a golden, floor- length dress with a sparkly tiara, gold shoes, and a royal blue pendant. She gasped.

"Lloyd, you did this for me?" she pondered, in awe. I grinned. "With a little help from a spy…"

She raced towards me and squeezed me to death. Almost.

"I love you so much!"

Aria's pov

Lloyd helped me put the dress on to make sure it fit, and it did. Whatever the material was, I'd wear it again. I asked Lloyd what it was made of.

"Golden power," he replied casually, like it was no big deal.

I hugged him again, this time with a little less pressure.

Alexa suddenly crawled into the room, and Jay was right behind her. He was so good with little kids too.

"Hey, guys! Wow, Aria, you look great! Sorry for intruding. I just wanted to make sure-I wasn't going to-I'll just be going I guess…" he stuttered.

I picked up little Alexa and held her close.

"Hello, princess," I said. She smiled and said, "Mommy."

I set her down and she went over to Lloyd who was working on something.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, reaching out to him.

Lloyd picked her up and placed her on his lap.

**The day of the wedding…**

Misako helped me into the dress. Alexa was with Jay, in her navy blue and gold dress that was down to her ankles and gold shoes to top it off.

"Aria," Misako began, "I just want to wish you luck. That son of mine can be a handful." She stepped back, looking at me. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

I hugged her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you Lloyd and Alexa wouldn't exist."

Lloyd's pov

There she is, coming down the aisle. She looks amazing. I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong?

Get it together Lloyd Montgomery. You can do this. Just say I do and the vows, and kiss her at the end. Simple.

Alexa's pov

Is that mommy? She looks so pretty! And dad's hair looks different. It's going in a different direction than usual.

Wait…is that…It's the white snake in the back! Time to exert my revenge. I now have the start of my teeth.

I slip out of Jay's grip and make my way to the back without anyone noticing.

HEY! Someone's got me! HELP!

"DADDY!" I yell before I'm gagged.

He looks in my direction and gasps. "Pythor!"

"Sorry to be intruding on such a special day, but I have a world to take over. And some people to kill. Starting with you." He looks at me with a snarl on his face.

I gulp. My only weapon was my gums, and now I can't use them. His grip tightens slightly, and I have an idea. I play dead.

He drops me onto the carpet and laughs. "Perfect."

Mommy and Daddy rush over to me. I slightly open my eyes and reach out to them. Mommy picks me up and removes my gag. I smile up at her. "Than yo" I say, meaning 'Thank you'.

She hugs me close and I can feel love washing over me like waves in the ocean.

The snake chops off some of daddy's hair and puts it in a needle. Then he sticks it into mommy's arm.

"Gah!" she cries out in pain.

Aria's pov

That needle was filled with DNA from Lloyd's hair, so does that mean…I'm…now…possibly…

I drop Alexa on the ground and I collapse right next to her. The world goes black.

I wake up later in a hospital. Is it just me or does my stomach seem larger than normal?

Lloyd was sitting next to my bed, looking at me with worry. When he saw that I was awake he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're finally awake!" he exclaimed. I look at him. "How long was I out?"

"About five months," he replied. Five months?!

A nurse enters the room. "Oh, wonderful! You've woken up from the coma. We believe that someone injected you with something from a needle. But another thing we've noticed in your blood sample is that you are now officially pregnant. Congratulations!"

I look at her, then at Lloyd, then at Alexa. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I attempt to stand up. At least I'm not in a hospital gown or something.

Lloyd helps me up and we go back to the monastery.

I go up to my room and sit down on the bed with a sigh. Being pregnant is not fun.

Alexa walks over to me-wait, what? - and says, "Mommy? You okay?"

I pick her up and set her next to me. "Of course, little one. I'm just sad I missed out on some things while I was asleep."

She holds her arms out and I bring her into a hug. "I love you, Alexa."

"I love you too, Mom."

Lloyd's pov

**The next day…**

Aria and I take Alexa to city hall to arrange the official adoption of her as our daughter. The judge has us sign papers and make sure Alexa was okay with the idea of us being her parents (like she knew we weren't) and we were officially her parents.

"Mommy?" Alexa asked Aria on the way home, "Why do you look different than last time?"

Aria gulped. "Well, Alexa, you see, I…" she trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it."**(A/N I really don't!) **

I interrupted. "Alexa, would you be against the idea of a brother or sister?"

Alexa shook her head. "No. That would be awesome, why?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "She sounds like you."

I glared at her and continued, "Well, you see your mother might be, um, expecting a baby right now."

Alexa looked at me, then at Aria, then back at me. "Really? Cool!"

Aria looked at me. "That went well."

"Yes, yes it did." **(A/n lol Phineas and ferb reference! My cousin is addicted to Disney)**

**Later…**

Aria's pov

Ugh! This baby apparently wants to be up when I'm asleep and asleep when I'm awake. It gets tiring after a while. I rub my stomach gently.

Suddenly it moves a lot and I almost cry out. Five months in and I'm already hurting.

I try to go back to sleep, but of course I can't. Urgh.

**And that was the end of Chapter 5! I am running out of ideas. DX But if any of YOU have an idea of where to go with this odd story, PLEASE let me know. I have severe writers block and am possibly going insane from it. I have an idea for another fanfiction story, but not an add-on for this one. So please review, give me some ideas, and enjoy all my odd stories that I right! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

(_Pythor's pov)_

I was looking at my computer screen. I don't know if the snake DNA would catch or not, but I have to have hope.

"Pythor, sir," a voice spoke from the doorway. "We have news."

I groaned. "More failure, I suppose?"

"No, sir, we have the girl in question." He roughly dragged her in, a large bruise on her forehead. She was clearly unconscious

"Good," I smirked. _Perfect._

(_Lloyd's pov_)

That's odd. Aria's not in here. Wonder if she's downstairs.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Jay greets. I wave.

"Have you seen Ari anywhere? I can't find her."

Jay shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen your _embarrasada esposa."_

I clenched my teeth. Where could she be?

Aria's pov

I groaned. My head was throbbing.

"Hello there Aria," a voice hissed.

A man sized white snake emerged from the black surrounding me. Pythor.

I stared at the white snake in terror. He was terrifying up close. I shuddered.

I lied there in shock, too terrified to speak.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into do you?You see, that child of yours has a fifty percent chance of turning out to be half snake, a hideous mutant. I'll duplicate it, and i will have an unstoppable army of snakes!"

My heart stopped beating and my jaw dropped. My baby...a mutant?

"No, Pythor, you are wrong," I said defiantly. "This plan will never succeed."

Suddenly I felt a sharp kick. I rubbed my stomach.

Pythor laughed. "Even your unborn child thinks you are wrong. Have you even thought about Lloyd possibly, oh I don't know, betraying you?"

I held my breath. "Lloyd would never-"

Pythor whispered to General Kryptor and left the room. When he came back, with him was-

"Lloyd?" I whisper, doubtful. He ignores me and bows to Pythor.

"What is your command, master?" he asks in that sweet voice of his. I rear back, unbelieving. My own husband was working for the shadows he works in as a ninja.

I ran, out of sight, out of mind. This can't be. This can't be real. My head started to throb and my lungs burned.

I collapse, no longer able to continue.

**End of Part One**

**So you guys will just have to wait for the awesomeness that is PART 2…**

***cue dramatic music***

_**uh...ok...why did i team up with you?**_

**Oh! hi Silver, didn't see u there. This is Silverlightning27 on Wattpad! We decided to work together (although i did most of the writing cuz she had to leave cuz it was 10:30 at night :3) but will (hopefully) be working on part two totally together.**

_so you girlies done we have to go work on our project now…_

_**ok fine**_

**So thanks again for reading!**

**~Georgie, Jordan, and Silver**


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd's pov

Aria? Is that...oh no…

"ARIA!" I yell, hoping for an answer. Nothing. Not even the slightest movement.

"Aria...no...please...this can't be...Aria…" I fell to my knees, sobbing.

I gently pick her up and take her to the monastery. She _has _to be alive.

-line!-

When we get back to the monastery, Alexa runs up to us. "Dad...what happened? Is that mommy?"

"Get Jay," I whisper. She nods and runs off to get him.

Jay's pov

"JAY!" Alexa calls.

I turn to look at her. "Alexa, what's wrong?"

"Mommy...I think she's...dead."

I run out to see Lloyd supporting Aria. She doesn't look so good…

"Lloyd, what happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know...I found her like this...I think...she can't be…" he chokes out.

I help support Aria for him. I yell for Zane.

Zane's pov

"Blood systems still functional. Respiratory systems on good levels. And-" I cut short, "well this is quite...unusual…"

Lloyd pales. "What? What is it?"

"It appears there has been some drastic changes to the infant...it has different...qualities opposed to a human...unless humans have a tail…"

I hear a thud and turn to see Lloyd fainted. Whoops.

When he comes to a few days later, I look at him and hide in front of...whatever it was.

"Zane...what are you hiding…" he prodded.

I gulp. "Um, well there's good news and bad news...which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news first, I guess…"

"Well, the good news is you have a son. The bad news is...he's...a little...different."

Lloyd pushes Zane away and sees the reason Zane hid it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-I couldn't-I-" I stuttered.

He held up his fist, ready to strike me when there was a voice…"Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned to face Aria, shock on her face. "Ari?"

She turned away in disgust. "So it is true...you evil, cowardly, no good-"

Lloyd kissed her full on. I turned my head away, letting them have their moment.

"Aria, what are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"I clearly saw you working for Pythor! You- wait, you don't remember? But, the...you...I…"

Lloyd wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know what you're talking about Aria, I would never work for Pythor. I love you. You know that, right?"

Suddenly the...snake/human thing stirred in it's sleep. It opened its eyes and looked straight at me. I studied it. It was silver, with purple markings all over its body. It had a snout with slits for nostrils, fangs, claws on its hands and feet, and yellow eyes with slits for pupils. It also had dark brunette hair.

It was cute in a way, but also horrifying.

"Hello," I greeted. It looked at me and hissed, "_Ninja…_"

It sat up and looked at Lloyd and Aria. It narrowed its eyes at Lloyd.

"_Destroy...golden ninja...destroy all ninja, yes, but destroy golden ninja first…_" It launched itself at Lloyd. Lloyd batted it away. It attacked him again, and Lloyd just knocked it aside.

"_Must...destroy...but too weak, master, I can't...need more strength...need...mother…" _it hissed again, curling up on Aria's lap. She smiled and stroked its back, and it hissed with delight.

Lloyd backed away slowly from his wife and mutant son. Aria turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Lloyd? It's our son, don't you get it? You should love him...like I do…"

The mutant looked into her eyes and snuggled up closer. "_Mother...will protect...do not hurt mother...she loves me...and I love mother...she will protect...she will…" _it hissed with affection.

Aria held the little reptilian thing in her arms as if it was a normal human baby. She kissed the top of its head and it reached out to her and held a part of her sleeve.

Without warning Aria stood up and walked toward the door...she was entranced by the little reptile. She wandered in the direction of Pythor's lair. I followed, Lloyd not too far behind.

Pythor's pov

"Pythor?" a voice called. I look up to see Aria standing there with something in her arms. I recognize it as her baby reptile son.

"How cute. He turned out even better than I thought! Well done, Aria. You are now free to leave without harm." I took the little one from her and held him like she had done.

Suddenly the reptile squirmed and reached for her. "_Mommy...don't leave me here...I love you...but I must obey master...but mommy loves me, and I love her...mommy please…_

Aria turned and looked at the snake that was her son. "Mommy has to go now…" and she left without another word. The little mutant cried, wanting just to be with her. I cradled it and willed it to be silent.

Aria's pov

Must…go back…to my husband…my orders…must obey…

"Aria?" a familiar voice called. "Are you okay?"

I turned to look into eyes like a wolf. I screamed.

I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. "Aria, what's wrong?! Why are you screaming?"

"Your eyes…they're…yellow," I breathed. It was obviously Lloyd that was holding me.

"Aria, my eyes were always like this. The golden power I possess did this. I wore contacts my entire life so no one would freak out like you just did."

I calmed down, understanding. But what was I doing up until now?

I looked down. The baby!

"Lloyd, what happened between now and…the…huh?"

Zane comes over and scans me. "You were under the control of Pythor. But where did you come from?"

I pointed. "Pythor's lair is this way. Follow me."

I bashed down the door. "Pythor."

Pythor turned to look at me. "Aria, back already? I thought I gave you specific instructions to-oh where did that reptile go?!"

I looked down to see a snake/human at my feet. I picked him up and held him close.

"_Mommy!_" it exclaimed. I smiled and caressed its head. For a mutant he was cute.

Lloyd came up and laid his hand on the mutant's head. It looked at him and hissed, "_Daddy?_"

Lloyd smiled and hugged me with one arm and held the snake in another.

There was a faint glow of light, and suddenly the mutant was gone.

"Did you see that too…Lloyd?" I looked around, confused. Lloyd was gone too.

I looked down where Lloyd was and all I saw was Zane, standing there, dumbfounded.

"I don't… where…" he stammered, just as confused as I am.

His eyes suddenly went blank, and he collapsed on the floor of the lair.

I walked over and shook him. "ZANE! WAKE UP!" I screamed and shook him for what seemed like hours. Finally I stopped, reality kicking in. I was alone in Pythor's lair. No Lloyd. No Zane. Not even the young mutant I call my son. I had no help.

Alexa's pov

I felt...a disturbance. My skin felt...cold, like ice.

It came to me like a sword to the face...my father was dead.

Not my real father. My brother. My brother that I loved for a year as a father is dead.

I took a step back, then i started running forward. I leaped off the cliff, willing the waves to toss me about. The world went black.

I woke up about a couple hours later. An older woman was standing over me, making sure i was okay. She was pretty, and she looked somewhat familiar…

She smiled. "Thank goodness, you're awake. I was starting to worry," she said gently, with a voice I know I heard before…

"Do I know you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alexa, I'm your real mother, Misako."

My eyes widened. My real mother was...Misako?

I hugged her. I felt happy, forgetting where i was. "I love you."

Misako started to cry. "Oh, Alexa...i love you too."

**And...that's it for this chapter! Dose feels doh…**

_**I cry every time…**_

**It's okay silver heres a virtual tissue…**

_**I don't want it… I want a cookie…**_

**demanding much?**

_**I just wanted a cookie… **_

_oh my good gosh ladies please stop your bickering! You're all beautiful, okay?! Gosh!_

**oh fine jordan we'll stop.**

_**I MADE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *throws cookies to the people of the world* It's so beautiful :D**_

**good gravy get yourself together…*leaves***

_aww...georgie...come on don't do dis…_

_**I guess i'll just have to eat your cookie… **_

**DON'T EVEN DARE YOU LITTLE-**

_whoops too late…*nom*_

**Alright you little…*they fight***

_**Woah… get it together doods. I made more cookies.**_

Bashur: Well i will help you- WHAT THE FREAKING BALLS?!*gets dragged into fight*

_**Not the best idea Bash.**_

Well...i...uh...GEORGIA I CONFESS I LOVE YOU DEEPLY! *covers mouth*

**Uh...what?**

_**Well… I'm just gonna end this incredibly long AN so… **_

BYE GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE OR WHATEVER BYE!

_**Bye :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

Misako's pov

"Mom?" Alexa asked. I looked at her. "Yes?"

"How did my brother die?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alexa's eyes watered. "I-I felt it...he's dead...Lloyd is dead."

I gasped and felt a tear run down my cheek. "No…"

I hugged Alexa close.

Lloyd's pov

Man, it's cold up here. And it's summer. I hugged Tyler, the little snake/human close to my chest. Snakes are cold blooded, and all the snow was not helping matters.

Tyler whimpered. I stroked his cheek. Poor kid.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain all over my body."AAH!" I cried out. A streak of my hair turned a deep brunette. Pretty soon all my hair was brunette.

Ty looked up at me and I smiled. He had my eyes, just more reptilian. Suddenly his scales started melting into...human flesh? His face looked normal, and he was...totally human. I gasped.

A snowflake landed on his nose and he sneezed. I laughed.

"Cold, isn't it?"

The snow stopped falling and I looked out to see the ocean. I took a running leap, Ty still in my arms. We landed in the warm, salty water.

Ty squealed. Apparently he loves swimming as much as I do. I swim to the opposite shore.

Misako looked out of the monastery door. "Lloyd…?"

I grinned and hugged her. "Hey, Mom."

Alexa ran out the door. "Lloyd!"

I grabbed Alexa mid run and and held her close. "I missed you, Alex."

I looked around. "Where's Ari?"

Misako shrugged. "Haven't seen her for a while."

Aria's pov

Must…get out…ugh.

I sighed. Getting out of here was hard.

I finally made it outside and ran to the monastery, panting.

"Aria!" a familiar voice called. A brunette ran up and kissed me on the cheek. "You're back!"

I gently shoved him back. "Um…do I know you?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Ari…it's me, Lloyd."

I looked closely at him. "Lloyd…your hair…what…?"

Lloyd sighed. "My golden power…I used it to save Tyler…our newborn."

I glanced over at Alexa and noticed her holding a little brunette with hair that covered his face. I gasped. "Is that…"

"Yes, Aria. He's a human now."

I kissed Lloyd full on the lips. "Oh, Lloyd…you're the best…"


	9. Chapter 9

**4 months later… Aria's pov**

I felt the baby move and I winced. Lloyd decided that we should try for real for a daughter. He might get his wish, but it could also be a boy…Either way I'd be happy.

The baby moved again and I almost cried out. This was ridiculous.

Lloyd came over and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello, beautiful."

I shoved him away playfully. "Lloyd!"

I felt a kick and I rubbed my stomach. Lloyd delicately laid a hand on the small bump.

The baby kicked twice…in two different spots…

"Lloyd…do you think there's a possibility that it might be twins? Because I felt a kick in two different spots…"

Lloyd nodded. "There's a chance of that happening. Unless the baby's just flexible…" he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Ty! Stop it! You're making me laugh!" Alexa giggled. Ty was making funny faces at Alexa.

Lloyd smiled. "Well, if it is twins, we could probably handle it, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, but you're handling those two, not me."

"Deal."

Ty came up to Lloyd and asked, "Daddy, what's a girlfriend?"

Lloyd's face turned pale. "Who told you that?"

"Jay."

Lloyd groaned. "JAY!"

I laughed. Jay was going to get it.

Nya's pov

I was sketching a new design for the samurai mech when Alexa popped in.

"Miss Nya?" she asked.

I giggled. "Alexa, you can just call me Nya."

Alexa smiled. "I know…I was just wondering…when were you going to marry Jay?"

I turned pale. Jay?

"Um, well…I…" I stuttered.

Just then Cole came in and kissed me on the cheek. "Morning, Nya."

I blushed. "Hi, Cole."

Alexa gasped. She ran out of the room.

Jay's pov

"JAY!" Alexa shouted.

I opened the door to see her standing there. "Alexa? What's wrong?"

"Nya…she…Cole…NYA LIKES COLE MORE THAN YOU!"

I sighed. "Isn't it the truth." I sat down on the bed, head in hands.

Alexa patted my hand. "Why doesn't she like you? You're smart, funny, inventive, have a good personality…isn't that what every girl wants?"

I looked at Alexa, shocked. "How do you know all this?"

"My dad told me."

"You mean Sensei Garmadon? He told you all that?"

"Yes. That's what Mom said she liked about him."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. "That's so sweet."

Alexa looked into my eyes, determination on her face. "I have an idea; why don't you ask her to marry you? Cole hasn't asked her yet."

My eyes widened. I felt the small box shift around in my grip. I take it out and open it. The sapphire glistens in the sunlight coming through the window. I ruffle Alexa's hair.

"You know what, I will." I say with new confidence.

"Go get 'em Tiger," Alexa says. I look at her. "You told me that once, Jay."

I grinned. "Exactly."

I walked down the hall to where Nya's room was. I heard Nya talking to Cole.

"Nya, I have loved you for a long time now...will you marry me?" Cole said without hesitation.

"Oh, Cole...yes!"

I gasped. Cole had...Nya loved...I ran back to my room and slammed the door. "Cole already did...and Nya said yes…"

Alexa gasped. "Oh, Jay...I'm sorry…"

I smiled, still crying. "Alexa, it's not your fault...it's Nya's decision...not mine or yours or Zane's...just the way the world works, I guess."

Alexa nodded. She understood.

Alexa's pov

I went to find my _yen_ stash and went to Mystake's tea shop.

Mystake looked over the counter. "May I help you?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow's tea, please."

The older woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Tomorrow's tea?"

I looked at her. "Yes."

She looked at me, then reached onto a high shelf. I smiled, took the tea, and left her with my _yens. _

When I got back to the monastery, I locked myself in the dragon's keep. Thank gosh he wasn't in here. I poured the leaves onto myself.

"GAH!" I cried out. Growing up _sucks!_

I looked at my reflection in the water trough. Wow, I look good.

I twirled around and gasped. My dress was prettier than I realized.

Suddenly I heard Jay coming closer. I rushed into the supplies shed where I kept my clothes for this event. I slipped on a purple tanktop, thigh length denim short, a pair of high tops, and a hoodie around my waist. I ran out of the shed, barely missing Jay.

I took out my hair ribbon and let my hair flow to its natural length. I quickly braided it like my mom's and walked casually back to the monastery, only to run into Jay.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, miss," Jay stuttered. "Are you alright?"

He didn't recognize me? This is going well!

"Yes, I-I'm fine."

Jay smiled. "Uh, my name's uh...Jay…"

"I'm...Jennifer," I improvised.

Jay blushed and I did too. Being so close to my crush is overwhelming, especially since he's recently single.

"Hey, uh, do you...are you...uh...I mean…-" Jay cut off.

I kissed him on the cheek. "You're cute, you know that?"

He blushed. "Uh...thanks? So...are you...free tonight?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Do you wanna...hang out someplace?"

"Sure, where and what time?"

"Does 7 work at the movies?"

I grinned. "See you there!"

I walked in the direction of the dragon's keep, only to hear shouts of, "YES!


	10. Chapter 10

I stood outside of Borg Industries, waiting for Jay. He's usually so punctual.

Jay finally arrives in his convertible. "Heh, sorry about that Jennifer, my brother needed me for something quick."

I smiled. "That's okay, I get where you're coming from, I have a brother too."

Jay grinned. "You ready?"

"Ready for anything."

I laughed my head off. "Jay! You seriously put _shaving cream _on his cake?"

Jay laughed. "Sure did! Man, was he mad! But it was so hilarious, his reaction! Priceless!"

Jay dropped me off in front of Borg Industries.

"Thanks for the ride, Jay."

Jay smiled. "Hey, no problem."

I kissed him on the cheek. "See ya soon!" I called as I jogged off.

I walked up to the monastery door. I bit my lip. Time to tell Jay the truth.

Suddenly Lloyd walked past me. His eyes widened.  
"Alexa?! What the heck...What happened to you!? You're...older…"

I shyly smiled. "Tomorrow's Tea."

Jay came down the hall and saw me there. "Jennifer?"

I sighed. "Jay, I need to tell you something...My name isn't Jennifer...it's me, Alexa."

Jay's pov

Oh. My. Goodness.

"Alexa!? I've been dating you this whole time!? Holy cannoli…"

Alexa looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Jay...I should have told you the truth, but I...I can't stand to see you brokenhearted because...I...love you…"

I looked at her. "Alexa...I...love you too…" I kissed her, full out on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

Lloyd gagged. "Ugh, still don't see why anyone would kiss Jay."

I looked at him, offended. "That stung."

"Hey, I'm kidding. Just don't tell Garmadon that-"

"Don't tell me what?"

I gulped. He was standing there the whole time.

"Please don't kill me!" I squeaked.

Garmadon grinned. "I'm not...just no funny business, ya hear?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Well, they did it. Continued the next generation of ninjas. And they lived in happiness. The twins came out perfectly healthy, little Kailey and Kiki. And Alexa and Jay had the cutest little girl ever, little Arida. Cole and Nya...don't even get me started. My best friend, Adam, is their son.

Kai stayed single, but he takes care of the little ones and of course they all love him.

And I ended up writing my life story for all you guys to see.

This is Ty, the budder warrior, signing off.

**Yay! So a little twist for you guys, and uh...there might be a sequel, but I will need your opinion...and some ideas! Please! I will definitely include people's OC's...I have done that for one story, I can and hopefully WILL do that again.**

**But if I do that I will need permission, details, and IDEAS FOR DA SEQUEL!**

**So review, put in your ideas, and don't forget to SPRING BREAK!**

**~Jordan and Georgia**


End file.
